Amber & Jasmine
by Rainfelt aka Phoe-chan
Summary: A drabble collection centered around Kenshin and Kaoru. Various settings, situations, and ideas. Latest: [Canon] It was May 14th, and Kaoru could not stop thinking about it.
1. 1: Mixology

_**AN**: I tend to start a lot of little things that don't quite see completion outside of single-standing chapters. So I decided to start a drabble collection. These will primarily involve Kenshin and Kaoru but I can be bribed or inspired to write other things, too. (:_

_This piece was the first attempt for a bar scene before I wrote Encounters. Wrapped up the last paragraph or two from where I left off so it could stand alone._

**Warnings:** Language.

_Amber & Jasmine_

1. Mixology

**XX**

Kenshin sighed softly, hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. He had not been really as interested in going out as his peers had, but lacked a good reason to actually decline. And they were... persistent. All of them. In a very exasperating manner. It was not that he did not enjoy their company; in fact, they often had him laughing and smiling, but tonight he was feeling almost... melancholy. He had wanted alone time, to sulk in the quiet confines of his apartment, but they were having none of it. He had only been back in town for a month now, and they were quite happy to monopolize his free time.

Sanosuke's hand on his shoulder stirred him from his thoughts and he glanced up at the much taller man. Brown eyes twinkled down at him in amusement, "You're too quiet, Kenshin. You should contribute to the conversation."

The redhead's lips quirked up in response, "You three do not leave much room for me to pitch in, that you do not."

Laughter was his response as they moved down the sidewalk to their destination. Although it had been a while since he had lived here, he still remembered the street names quite well. He had not been to _Tir na Nog _in years, honestly, but they certainly had very good shepherd's pie last he checked. Although, he suspected the outing was less for food and more for alcohol. Then again, with Sanosuke being part of the group...

They came to a stop at the building, which stood on the corner of two streets. The lamps lit up the wooden doors that were muffling the music and noise within. The building was black with antique gold accents, and Chou was already pushing the door open, leading the way inside. Kenshin waited until Kamatari and Sano had stepped in, letting the smell of cooked food greet his nostrils before he followed in behind him.

Not much had changed, honestly. They had rearranged some of the tables, and added a few new wide-screens, but otherwise, the décor was still very similar, reminiscent of old Ireland. His lips twitched slightly, recalling a time during St. Patty's day he had carried Sanosuke—yes, carried—back from here, completely and utterly trashed.

He hoped tonight would not be a repeat of any such events. For one, it wasn't St. Patty's. Two, he had absolutely no desire to be around Sano, or the other two, when they were that drunk. It usually meant singing was involved, and none of them could carry a tune if their lives depended on it. And if you tried to tell them that after inebriation, they would be very adamant about proving otherwise.

The bar only had a few patrons right now, though Kenshin still was surprised that his friends did not go for a table. He blinked, following them up to the bar and took a seat next to Sano, glancing over at him. "Seems a little difficult to talk..." He commented idly.

Sano waved his hand. "Bah, it'll be fine. Besides, it would be hard to talk to Missy, otherwise."

"Who?"

Chou jabbed a finger in the direction of the person moving toward them. "The cutie with the magic tumbler," He drawled.

"There are better ways to describe me." The female voice was dry, but tinged with amusement. Kenshin blinked, letting his eyes focus on the young woman who had stopped before them. She wore her hair in a messy bun, loose black strands curling around her face and neck, with some pieces falling over the dark green bodice she wore. The white sleeves of her blouse were rolled up to her elbows, and her pink lips were twisted upward in a smirk. "Haven't seen you guys in a while. Thought you'd forgotten about me."

"We could never forget about you, love," Kamatari purred, batting his eyelashes at her.

Kaoru grinned back, eyes drifting over to the fourth member. She blinked at him curiously, taking in the long red hair framing his face. "Wow, with that hair you fit right in with the theme!" She grinned, winking at him, and Kenshin found himself momentarily at a loss for words.

Sanosuke slapped him on the back. "This is our friend, Kenshin. Moved back into town a few weeks back. Kenshin, this is Kaoru. She's a friend of Megumi's and wicked at mixing things that will knock you off your feet." He leaned in almost conspiratorially, "She's also feisty."

"Um..." Kenshin's eyes crossed at such implications, and he was not quite sure what to say to that.

Kaoru scowled, smacking at Sano's arm. "As if you would know."

Sanosuke broke out into laughter, Chou and Kamatari chuckling along with it. At the request of Kamatari's usual, Kaoru began to deftly mix liquors together with practiced ease. "You know," Chou started, arching a blond brow at the bartender, "How did you get so good at getting us shitfaced without us even realizing?"

"You're lightweights," Kaoru sniffed, placing the glass in front of his friend.

Kenshin bit back a grin. Feisty indeed.

"Ouch, Kaoru! I'm hurt," Kamatari whined dramatically, clutching at his chest.

The girl shrugged and gave him an innocent, wide-eyed look. "I can't help you boys can't hold your liquor." She paused, looking at Chou. "What do you want this time?"

"A Quick Fuck." He grinned.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "You only want that for the namesake."

"It's Irish!"

"You are such a thirteen year old," Kaoru exasperated.

"That's giving him a lot of credit..." Kenshin supplied helpfully. Chou merely laughed.

Kaoru slid the drink to him, poured Sanosuke his requested Three Wise Men that he proceeded to chug, and then turned her attention to the redhead. "Well, Kenshin. What can I get for you to drink?"

"Woodchuck, please." He had every intention of not letting alcohol get the best of him. Besides, hard cider tasted quite nice. And he noted she seemed to appreciate the fact he was not acting like, well, an idiot. Curiously, as Kaoru placed the chilled bottle in front of him, he inquired, "How does one like yourself end up as a bartender?"

Kaoru gave a wry grin. "There was a bet I could not create anything fit for human consumption. I won." She did not elaborate, and Kenshin felt it best to not press for more information on that subject. The banter continued on, mostly thanks to his three companions, and Kaoru frequently pitched into the conversation when she was not helping other customers.

She also kept darting her eyes over to him whenever she had a chance, casting slight smiles and tossing innocent questions his way. And he _knew_ his two bottles of Woodchuck were not making him that suggestible. By the end of the night, and in no part thanks to the drunken declaration from Chou that Kenshin needed a sassy little thing like Kaoru in his life, the redhead had acquired her cell phone number.

Maybe tonight had been a good night to go out after all.

~Fin

**XX**

_**AN**__: There is a wonderful Irish Pub by the name of Tir na Nog in the city I live in. I don't get to eat there nearly as often as I would like. Also, woodchuck is tasty._

_Comments are appreciated._


	2. 2: Merchant

**AN:** _Because I love fantasy, redheads and bad-ass women. Also, for some reason I am liking the idea of Kenshin with a braid. _

_Still working on next part of Encounters between finals; this was just a bug that would not go away before I went to bed._

**Warnings:** Some Language.

_Amber & Jasmine_

2. Merchant

**XX**

Saying the Red Road was long was equivalent to saying snow was cold, or the sun was hot. It was a given. It served as a connector between the three major trade cities throughout the land, and got its name for the red pigment in the soil. During the sunset, the road seemed to almost glow in similar hues.

That said, it was hardly midday, the sun was not quite at its peak, and so the road was nothing but a reddish brown, and not so alluring. It was a well-traveled route, and while it was not uncommon for passersby to cross, one still had to be careful.

Thieves were aplenty on a route that connected trade cities, and highway robbery was as common as the oak trees that occupied the wood.

Kaoru smiled to herself, watching her current target. Some people just did not learn. Or were simply big risk-takers. Regardless, this tiny little merchant hiking along the road would be easy pickings. She had no idea what he sold, but it would sell for a decent amount with the right buyer, and she had _many_ buyers.

She had taken some time to make sure it was not a woman she was going to attack. Kaoru was not _heartless_, after all. She made the mistake once of dropping in on a little old lady carrying fabrics some time ago. The little woman had teared up and quietly offered her fabrics, asking for her life to be spared for she had little else. Something about that entire situation just broke Kaoru's heart. A woman merchant, by herself, was off limits in Kaoru's book. She knew it did not stop anyone else from attacking them, but she refused to have that guilt on her shoulders.

Men, on the other hand...

She chuckled quietly, moving deftly through the canopy of the trees arching over the road. It had taken some time to pinpoint that this little merchant was, in fact, a man. She had almost given up, convinced he was a woman. It would have been an honest mistake. She could not recall the last time she had seen a man's hair so long that it touched mid-thigh, much less plaited down his back. Threads of varying colors were woven in with the bright red tresses, lined with an assortment of beads and feathers. His mantle was well worn and covered his figure from view at a first glance. Based upon the long hair and petite form, she had been ready to move on and leave what she thought was a little woman alone on the Red Road.

Then he had stopped to take a swig of water from a canteen, and she managed to catch a glimpse of an Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Well, damn. She had yet to get a look at his face, with that hat and her perch in the trees, but that was enough.

It was the perfect area. The road wove around a small wood, and there was a low rise on the other side, obscuring vision from a distance. With a wide grin did she make her move.

With agility from years of practice and training did Kaoru drop down in front of the laden merchant, a dagger drawn from the set at her hips. The dust kicked up at her ankles from where her boots made impact and she lifted her gaze to greet her target.

Startled violet met sharp blue, and Kaoru sucked in a breath.

_Damn_, he was cute.

Still, she was on a mission! Winking at him, she gestured to his gear with her knife hand. "Let me lighten that load for you, Good Sir."

He blinked in the most adorable way possible, confusion clouding his features before it smoothed over into a bemused smile. "Oh, that is quite all right, Miss. It is not so heavy that I must share the burden. But thank you for your kind offer."

She stared. Was he... really... that daft?

"No... I mean... I'm not giving you a choice," She stated slowly.

"Ah! A persistent woman!" He nodded sagely underneath his hat. "How fortunate I am to have run in to such a kind young lady! Please, though, I could not bear to make such a sweet thing as you weigh down your shoulders. Your petite form should not have to deal with such hardships."

Was the guy mocking her? Seriously? Or was he...? She stared at him, and he smiled at her, in a manner that was incredibly disarming and clueless. It might have been endearing in any other situation but here it just exasperated her. Her brow twitched and she worked her jaw for a moment. "You..."

"Yes...?"

"You..." She sucked in a breath, "You idiot! I'm trying to rob you here! Gimme your damned goods!"

"Oh." He frowned at this, as if processing this information quite thoroughly. She watched his face as he mentally seemed to go through the equation of _Girl plus Knife equals Bandit_ before he furrowed his brow deeper and looked at her. "That seems odd."

She pressed her lips tightly and counted to three. Slowly. "Why?" She gritted out.

"Well. You're a lady."

"I'm a _woman_. There is a difference."

"And ladies do not go around robbing people."

"Are you listening to me? I have a knife and I am dressed in a tunic and leather! Do I look like a frickin' lady to you?"

He put a finger to his bottom lip, as if giving her question a great deal of thought. "Well. You could be."

"So could _you_. Seriously, you aren't exactly _manly._" She sneered irritably.

"Ah... it's the mantle, isn't it? I worried that shade of burgundy might be a bit jarring for some..." He idly plucked at the material, looking slightly put out. "Shame; I like it, though."

Oh ye gods, this man was absolutely _infuriating. _She was about to snarl out something insulting when he paused and glanced up at the sun. "Say, I need to be going if I wish to reach Andelheim before dusk. Unless you wish to purchase some herbs, I must be on my way."

She blinked rapidly as he smiled brightly at her, adjusted his load and began to walk past. She stood there for a good three seconds before she snarled and twisted, bringing the handle of her dagger around to whip him upside the head. She would not kill—_did not kill—_but beating a few bruises into him would make her feel much better, and would serve him right.

Her hand met nothing, and she stumbled a bit as she overbalanced, having expected to meet flesh. She caught herself and her eyes widened when his hand clasped over her wrist in a firm, but gentle manner. She whipped her head over to the strange red-haired merchant who now stood at her side. He smiled at her gently. "Now, now. There is no need for that. My wares would not be a good sell for you." He let go of her wrist and reached up, gently patting her cheek. "And quite honestly, you are a talented, smart young lady. Simple pilfering does not suit a pretty face as yours, Miss."

His hand slipped from her cheek and he bowed his head before turning and walking off. She watched him leave, stunned into silence.

For a moment she had seen an edge of something dangerous in that smile. It made her palms sweat and her heart race, and by the time her mind caught up with everything he was around the bend.

She blinked rapidly before cursing loudly and throwing her knife down onto the path in a fit of temper, stomping a foot for good measure. "So help me gods if I see you again I am going to beat the shit out of you!" She shouted after him.

Damn little girly merchant!

**XX**

**AN**: _This amused me way more than it should have. I do enjoy writing an obnoxiously infuriating Kenshin._

_I would love to hear your comments. -Phoe-chan.  
_


	3. 3: Lights

**AN: **_Middle-of-finals-drabble go! Also, very sorry for any errors on Japanese culture/facts/etc. _

_Amber & Jasmine_

3. Lights

**XX**

"Mou! Kenshin! Are we there yet?"

The amused chuckle that she got suggested they were not, and that he was having too much fun at her expense. She twisted her face into the must frustrated look she could muster, but she imagined the look was lost on him with the blindfold she had on. Plus, he likely had his eyes on the road. Well, she hoped.

"Now, Kaoru, there is this little thing we've been working on... it's called patience..."

The strangled noise she made caused him to only grin wider, eyes flickering from the road to his girlfriend. "I. Am. Patient," She hissed through clenched teeth.

"You are the very model of patience, Kaoru," Kenshin agreed somberly. Or at least, as close to somber as he could manage without laughing.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Kenshin could not help but think she was adorable, even with all the impatient fussing and whining about being in the car and not knowing where they were going. It had been quite the trial to get her to agree to come along, much less wear the blindfold so she could not take any guesses as to where they were going, and even with all her protesting and fits, he could not say he regretted it.

Truthfully, her antics amused him, and it would make the destination all that much more fun. And surprising.

The car came to a stop and Kaoru reached up to the blindfold, only to have Kenshin cluck at her with his tongue, grabbing her wrist. "You get to remove it only if you promise to keep your eyes closed until I tell you."

"Damnit, Kenshin!"

"Pro-mise," He sing-songed in his soft tenor, earning him a very adorable spiteful look.

"Fine," Kaoru grumbled.

"Hmmm?"

"Fine! I promise!"

"Wonderful!" Kenshin was beaming, not that she could see it. But oh, she could hear it, and it only made her scowl. He was having far too much fun with this.

He guided her, making sure she did not trip or fall, his hand at her back and the other at her elbow. She felt like an absolute idiot, as she could _hear_ people around them, and surely they were all _watching_ him lead her like a blind woman. Whatever he had planned better be worth all of this embarrassment!

Finally, Kenshin leaned over and murmured, "You can open your eyes now."

She did so, without any hesitation, and her vision focused on the people moving in toward the same destination, then to the area they were in. Wait... this was...!

"Kenshin!" She squealed, grabbing onto his arm tightly, all pretense of irritation forgotten. "_Nabana no Sato!_ Oh, my god! You're taking me to see the tunnel of lights! You are officially the most amazing person in the whole world!"

Kenshin laughed, eyes twinkling at her reaction, loving how excited she was. "I do recall you mentioning a long time ago that seeing this display was on your bucket list, no?"

She turned to him, face brimming with admiration, excitement, and gratitude. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Her words were ended with her throwing her arms around his neck, and his response was to hug back tightly, practically lifting her off the ground in the process.

He set her back down, grinning. "Hopefully it was worth all of the _grueling_ not-knowing I put you through."

She swatted his arm, grinning back widely. "Hush, you. Let's go!"

She was practically vibrating in place while they waited to get in, and Kenshin was almost certain that once they stepped into the tunnel she had reverted back to a six-year-old. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and the reverent smile on her lips seemed to be permanently etched into place. She held onto his hand tightly as they walked through the tunnel, and he could not even begin to be bothered by her grip when she was simply _so happy._

They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, and the only reason Kenshin was keeping track of that progression of time was that the night was not yet finished. Kaoru had no idea, watching everything with child-like fascination.

They were standing in front of the field of lights that led up to an image of Mt. Fuji in the background, and Kenshin glanced over to see Kaoru staring in appreciation, her lips still curved into a soft smile. It made him smile in turn, and now felt like a good of time as any. Especially when she glanced back at him, her brows lifting in curiosity at his intent gaze on her. "What?" She asked, grinning. "Am I acting like an idiot?"

"No," He laughed, shaking his head and his bangs bounced around him. "Not even remotely. But, I do have something I want to ask."

"Oh?" She tilted her head at him, watching him fondly. Her amused look melted into one of wonder as she saw him pull a little black box out from one of his pockets, and that smile of his had been replaced with something more reserved. Confident, but reserved.

The ring was elegant, of white gold, sapphires and diamonds, and the facets reflected all the lights around them beautifully. "Will you marry me, Kamiya Kaoru?"

He had not thought her smile could get any more brilliant than what he had already seen tonight, but the one she graced him with at that moment put all the rest to shame. "Yes," She whispered, tears building at the corners of her eyes. "A thousand times, yes."

Kenshin barely managed to slide the ring onto her finger when she threw herself at him again, arms wrapping tightly around his neck. She made a happy little noise before pulling back enough to kiss him, hard.

Yes, tonight had been so worth it.

End.

**XX**

_**AN:** I really want to see the Tunnel of Lights. It's so on my bucket list. One day... _

_Comment, please. -Phoe-chan_


	4. 4: Sigil

**AN:** _Um... I'm still alive. With many distracting things. This is proof of me still living, and a promise that I'm still working on other stuff._

_**Edit:** I don't typically get these beta'd, and don't often go through rigorous editing, but Weland was so kind to show quite a few areas that were very poorly done. Hopefully, I have corrected most (if not all) of these, and now this piece should be a little less confusing. _

_Amber & Jasmine_

4: Sigil

**XX**

He walked on the balls of his feet.

Of all the things she could have been thinking about in this situation, it was that. He walked on the balls of his feet. The way he balanced on them could not have been comfortable. Did he not get bunions from doing that?

It was not that she cared, but it was an ample distraction from her situation, and from this creature in the shape of a man. He stalked back and forth in front of the campfire, his weight balanced precariously on the balls rather than rocking from heel to toe. His pace seemed mindless, shifting speeds and moving in various angles around the dancing flames.

He was of slight stature, perhaps just slightly taller than herself. His attire and ornaments were archaic, but the origins were only vaguely familiar at best. The clothes were long, and loose, embroidered with sigils that were somewhat reminiscent of old magick. Long red hair cascaded down his back, reflecting the fire's colors tenfold. Golden eyes swept across the room frequently, as if waiting for something.

Never once did they glance at her, sitting quietly in front of the fire, as much of a victim as she was a guest. Bound at the wrists by rune rope she had only seen in books, with blood painted across her body in ritualistic symbols she did not think she would ever be associated with.

The night was still young, and yet it had held much more significance than the rest of her eighteen years of life. Even in front of the fire, she could not suppress a shiver.

It caught his attention and he paused, golden eyes gleaming down at her in a moment of thought. The attention was short-lived, and he moved back to pacing again.

She could not say her situation was truly better than what it had been a mere hour prior. There, the danger was obvious, imminent, and frightening. She had vague ideas as to what they had started to create back there, with her in the center of it all, but it never saw fruition. Out of seemingly nowhere he appeared in a blaze of fire and brimstone, sending the building magic dispersing rapidly away, making her feel drained as her own energies left her with the release. She was hardly aware of what truly happened, fading in and out of consciousness, but she could feel the magic bubbling around her.

Before she could truly start to recover, she had been tossed over someone's shoulders and carried out from what she had assumed to be her death beyond death. Rituals like that were meant for more than simple killing. Whatever they had been planning on doing, it would have been far worse than simply death.

It felt like eternity before the ground below her stopped rushing past her vision and she was put down. The mountains nearby housed a wide network of chasms. Once she got her bearings, it was easy to tell that's where they were.

He had not attempted to unbind her, speak to her, or reassure her. The seals painted on her remained in tact with dried blood. His movement, while erratic and strange, spoke of sleek power like that of a great hunter or sight hound, and she dare not set it off.

The fire he had made provided some measure of comfort, though she had not tried to move closer to it. She was not so sure she could, either. She was pretty sure the rune rope was a body inhibitor. She suspected if she tried to move, her body simply would not respond.

Though, it could also be a mental inhibitor, willing her to think she could not move. Those were easier to weave, after all, and might explain her reluctance to try. However, her reservoirs for magic had not yet returned, and she resolved that it was really the former type of rune rope, and she needed to have an ample well of magic to draw from before she tried anything.

Her gaze focused back on her new captor, still moving with a purpose that only he seemed to be able to see. Her brow furrowed, focus coming back to her. He seemed to sense it and glanced over at her, pausing on the far side of the fire.

"Your wits have returned."

She inhaled sharply, because what he _said_ and what she _heard_ were two different things. He spoke in a language unfamiliar to her, and yet she could understand the words in her head as if he were talking in her own tongue. She had not realized someone could still Speak in this day and age. That had to be what it was. She had heard elders speak of it. Those who could project words to one's mind, regardless of language. It was a gift passed down to mortals from creatures of the Otherworld.

Despite having "heard" his words, she focused instead on what he had actually "said." His accent was strange and thick, and the language unfamiliar.

Belatedly, she realized he was waiting for a response. She swallowed, her throat dry and scratchy. "Drained," She supplied. She did not have such a gift as he, and if he could not understand her, she would not waste her precious energy on talking. Why was her magic not returning to her? She felt as if she were drawing from her life force to simply _breathe_.

He regarded her curiously, head canted to the side like a dog. Then, he nodded once and returned to his strange pacing. She watched him, wondering if he had understood at all, and if that was simply the end of it.

Pale light filtered in, and she glanced up to see the clouds had parted in the sky, allowing the moon to shine through down into the chasm. The full moon twinkled at her, and she felt a strange stirring of power.

Her breath caught and she glanced back at her captor to see that he had stopped and was staring down at the ground. Her eyes followed his to see the path he had been moving about, so strangely and seemingly without purpose and now come to life, glowing brightly in a mixture of silver moonlight and red fire. What she had assumed was aimless pacing was something so much more. With horror she realized he had created a sigil by simply walking the pattern.

With wide eyes did she feel the magick respond to his sigil's completion. She sat outside of it, and he stood in the center, staring at her with eyes of hot gold and she felt her heart rise up into her throat as he stepped toward her.

"What... what are you doing?" she gasped, and to her dismay her body refused to heed the call of her mind. She could not move. The rune rope was a body inhibitor. She was trapped. Even with a full well of magic, she could not guarantee she could break it.

He lifted her up with ease, and it was with the motion, did she feel the prick of claws against her skin. Her eyes fell to his hands, and to the onyx-colored tips that shone in the light.

His description suddenly fell into place as a faint memory of ancient texts came rushing back to her. A weathered page, of faded pigments on old parchment depicting a creature with a red mane and black claws, whose eyes glowed bright with the heat of the Otherworld.

Frozen, unable to do anything, she could only helplessly stand there in the center of the sigil with him as the magic snapped to life, devouring them both in an enormous wave of hot energy.

Battousai, one of three faces of the Otherworld's Trinity. A deity of fire, death, and honor.

He was taking her to the afterlife.

**XX**

**AN: **_This was fun, even if I spent far too long coming up with just what Kenshin was. I think too hard on these things, oy._

_Comment, please._


	5. 5: Cold

**AN:**_ I started this piece sometime before the turn of the year and forgot about it. Here it is in all its lack of glory._

_Amber & Jasmine_

5. Cold

**XX**

She had to move. Any slower and she would be mowed down by the array of projectiles right behind her. Her cheeks flushed from the cold and from exertion, she dashed across the recently felled snow doing her best to be a moving target. This was bad. This was very, very bad. She had no idea how the tables had turned like this, but now she was in so much trouble.

She twisted, rounding a corner, but she was not fast enough. The impact made her lurch forward, and she felt sharp cold slide down the back of her jacket. She screamed.

"_SANOSUKE!"_

She stopped once past the corner and quickly tried to shake the excess snow from her clothes, feeling cold touch her skin, making her jump and squeak. With an indignant huff, she managed to get what had not already melted off of her and readjusted her jacket. With a snarl, she dropped down, scooping up a fair amount of snow and began to pack it into a ridiculously hard snowball. She had had practice in making ones that _hurt_.

Oh, and was it going to _hurt_.

Creeping along down the fence line that wove around the apartment complex, Kaoru hovered at the end, her weapon in hand. She could hear the careful crunching of footsteps on the snow, and from the sound she guessed it was the semi-cleared sidewalk and not the grass her enemy was treading. He was getting closer, and Kaoru grinned. Payback was _so_ a bitch.

With a sudden burst she jumped out and twisted around the fence, pitching her snowball with her stronger arm. A grin was pulling across her lips, at least until her target yelped.

"Oro?!"

To her horror, she watched one of the neighbors in the complex fall back into the snowbank, his red hair creating a stark contrast against the fresh white. He sprawled in the snow with a surprised look, his bag of groceries landing beside him. It would not have been so bad if it had been a random neighbor she did not know. However, it was her _incredibly cute_ neighbor.

Violet eyes focused on the woman now staring at him in utter embarrassment, her face a brilliant shade of pink and her expression utterly mortified. "I did not realize it would be so dangerous to walk to the store today..."

"I am _so sorry_," Kaoru replied, her words nearly babbling. "I thought you were someone else."

He gave a slight smile, watching her curiously. "Glad to know your abuse was not supposed to be directed at me."

If possible, she blushed harder, watching him get up and dust himself off. Belatedly, she thought to help him, but he was already walking back down the sidewalk, groceries in tow.

A snowball to the back of her head snapped her out of her embarrassed stupor, and with an sharp squeak she whirled around to find Sano grinning at her, holding up a handful of snow. "That was about as smooth as Yahiko trying to swoon that chick at the cafe."

"Shut your face," Kaoru snapped, feeling the snow that touched her cheeks melt under the heat her face was radiating. She at least saw his shot this time, ducking under flying snow and moved forward, scooping up snow as she went. Sanosuke cackled and took off running. In the distance she could hear Misao's triumphant screeching, followed by some sharp yell by someone who was in the middle of a growth spurt—Yahiko.

Now no longer in the mood to keep playing, Kaoru moved to watch her friends beat the heck out of each other with snowballs. It was hard to just forget she had done that and move on.

It was even harder when a wallop of snow hit her backside. She yelped and whirled around to snap at whichever idiot friend of hers decided to drop one on her only to find aforementioned neighbor grinning at her, leaning against the lamp post.

She stared at him, lips parted in surprise and a slight blush still staining her features.

If possible, his grin widened and he dropped down, slowly gathering snow into his palms. "Now that we've been properly acquainted by your standards, let's try mine." He lifted his gaze to her from the snowball he was forming, and there was a hint of something sneaky yet sexy on his face. "If you can avoid this one, you don't have to say yes to my asking you out to dinner."

Kaoru could not figure out if she was actually supposed to try and get away.

**XX**

**AN: **_I'm pretty sure originally I had some ridiculous idea of Kenshin grabbing an icicle and trying to be badass with it and failing, but just didn't feel like dragging this little thing on. Oh, well._

_Thoughts are appreciated._

_-Rainfelt_


	6. 6: Lilies

**AN:** _Feeling particularly melancholic tonight, which has derailed my studies. I care not to spill forth details openly on the internet, but this was written to soothe troubled thoughts._

_Amber & Jasmine_

6. Lilies

**XX**

The sun was out today. It always made the walk a little less heavy, like she had an invisible friend to accompany her. The basket in her arms was filled to the brim, its contents vibrant in their display. She knew the path by heart—third section, ninth row down, and twelve across. The wind ruffled her loose blouse and made the long braid of black hair bounce against her back in a merry sort of plop. Her pace did not change, a steady tread across the well-manicured grasses, until she came to a stop in front of smooth granite, carved with words and dates she knew by heart.

Smiling, she tucked some errant hairs behind her ear and dropped down to her knees, her jeans protecting her from the ground. Placing the basket down beside her, Kaoru began to sort through the contents, organizing the fresh-cut flowers by color and size. Her hands were practiced in their movements, and a slight, well-contained smile graced her features.

"Hey, Daddy." She spoke softly, her voice steady but lacking the strength and conviction she was known for amongst her peers.

The conversation got easier each time.

"I hope you are faring well today. Things are getting better here..." Her words were almost automatic, for she always practiced them on the way over. What she would say, as if by chance he might actually be listening. Pausing, she took the wilted flowers out of the vase, setting them aside, and began the careful selection of her next arrangement.

She spoke of her work and her life, of her friends and peers. She told him what her cousins were doing, and how she wished he could see the newest addition to her extended family. As she continued her one-sided conversation, the arrangement in her hands came to life as a bold collection of lilies. Gently, she placed the flowers in the vase, adjusting them to how she saw fit. Once she was satisfied, she glanced down at her remaining flowers when a flash of color out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

She had seen him before, recognizing him because his red hair stood out so strongly when the sun shown down on it. His back was to her, with long, well-kept hair tied at the base of his neck. His hands were in his pockets as he stared down at the grave in front of him. She shifted her weight, rocking up onto her knees to get a better look. Her eyes fell to the headstone, and she glanced back down at her remaining flowers.

"Daddy, please excuse me early today," She dropped her gaze down to the headstone, bringing her fingers up over the letters. "I think there is another stone in need of decorating. I'll talk to you soon, okay? I love you."

With a sad sort of fondness, she let her fingers fall from the stone and stood with her basket in her arms. Dusting her jeans off, she walked further down through the markers, making sure the grass crunched under her shoes to announce her presence.

She could tell he heard her coming, but did not look up from the stone. Her eyes fell to the name—_Tomoe Himura_, and she smiled, coming to a stop beside him. Without much preamble, she asked, "Does she like flowers?"

The red-haired man lifted his head up, looking over at her in surprise. She offered him a warm, understanding smile, shifting her basket in her arms. His eyes fell to the lilies, and realization passed over his features. "Oh..." His voice was soft, and he glanced back down at the gravestone. "Yes... she did—does."

Kaoru nodded, dropping down to her knees. Once again, she began to sort through her flowers, picking out pieces to make an arrangement. She could feel his eyes on her as she worked, but she did not look up at him as she spoke. "What colors does she prefer?"

There was a moment of pause, before his soft voice reached her ears again. "She was fond of violet."

"A beautiful color," Kaoru agreed, adjusting her selections to violet hues. She worked quickly and with practice until she had used up most of her remaining flowers that would match the color theme. Smiling, she pulled a small piece of twine out from the basket, securing the bouquet with a knot. Turning to him, she offered him the flowers. "I think they would mean more coming from you than they would from me."

He stared down at her, his expression unreadable. She waited with patience she had learned from others who had been there for her. Eventually, his hands came up and took the flowers from hers, a mumbled thanks escaping his lips. She watched quietly as he turned his attention to the headstone before he knelt and placed the flowers in front of them.

Closing his eyes, he stayed there for what may have been a good two minutes, and Kaoru placed her hands in her lap, turning her attention away from him. It seemed rude to simply get up and leave, but she did not wish to intrude, either. Finally, she heard him shift, and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

His attention was on her again, and she lifted her head up, that understanding smile gracing her face again. To her surprise, he smiled back. "Thank you, Miss."

She shrugged, gathering up the remaining items into her basket. "Everyone should have flowers on their grave. I always end up bringing more than I should for Daddy. He never knew moderation when it came to little things like that, and I guess he has somehow rubbed off on me from the afterlife. But... you're welcome."

He tilted his head, regarding her. "May I ask how long it has been since he passed?"

Kaoru nodded, standing. "A few months short of a year." She went quiet, staring out over the rows and rows of markers. "It gets easier each day, and yet it is still so hard."

"I know."

She smiled briefly. "Sorry, I sound like I'm lecturing."

"No." He shook his head. "It's appreciated."

Kaoru chuckled ruefully, glancing down at her feet. "Well, I do not wish to intrude any more than I have, so I should be off. I wish you the best, Sir."

"Kenshin," He offered, holding out his hand. "Kenshin Himura."

Kaoru adjusted the basket, taking his hand and shaking it. "Kaoru Kamiya. I hope Mrs. Himura enjoys her flowers."

He smiled sadly, closing his eyes. "She would have loved them."

"Good. Next time, you should bring them. Because she'll love them even more then. The corner of 3rd and Western has an excellent selection of flowers, if I might suggest." Putting on a bright smile, she nodded to him. "Take care, Kenshin. I'll see you around, I'm sure."

He bade her goodbye almost automatically, watching her walk away as he pondered her words, and the strange encounter that had preceded them. Once she was out of view, he shook his head and smiled, glancing down at the headstone. "Tomoe, are you smiling right now? Somehow... I feel like you are."

The sun felt warm on his back.

_End._

**XX**

**AN:**_ I know, not my most exciting piece of work, and probably lacking all around in quality and content. If you did read make it through to the end, then thank you. I'll return to my multi-chapter stories, soon. Promise. -Rain_


	7. 7: Satsuki

**AN:** Because 1.) I never write for canon anymore and 2.) It is May 14th and this is to counter the sincere amount of sad pictures of Kenshin leaving Kaoru floating on tumblr today.

_Amber & Jasmine_

7. _Satsuki_

**XX**

May was supposed to be a month of warmth, spring, and cheer. Until last year, May had lived up to those expectations.

Last year in May, her rurouni had wandered once again. Last year in May, had perhaps been one of the lowest points in her life.

This year, she greeted May with trepidation. Much had passed since then. Kenshin had returned, her death had been faked, and unspoken feelings had been gently addressed, in very subtle, tentative ways.

The dojo was quieter now. Yahiko now lived on his own, and without having to support him and Sanosuke, Kaoru was faring a little better as far as finances went. Yahiko even paid her now for classes. She had tried to refuse, stubbornly so; however, the money seemed to mysteriously make its way into her coin-purse. How ironic he used his pickpocket skills in _that_ way.

It was because the dojo was so quiet that she was painfully aware of when _that_ day arrived. There was not enough to distract her from the countdown she had made in her mind. If Kenshin noticed the slight unease bubbling underneath her cheery exterior, he had not said as much. However, the rurouni was not as dull as he pretended to be.

So focused on the _day_ that she panicked when she realized he was not doing his usual morning routine. It was when he reminded her he had promised Tae his help in a few odd-jobs that she relaxed—but barely.

Slightly confused, Kenshin promised he would be home in time to make dinner, and he would double up on the remainder of the chores the next day. So distracted by her overactive imagination, Kaoru agreed. It was not until after Kenshin had left did she realize how that made her look, and immediately berated herself for it.

The day dragged by, and she spent as much of it as she could in the dojo. Meditating had failed miserably, chores allowed her too much time to think. Only the reassuring feel of a _shinai_ in her hands and the confident _whoosh_ of the wood as she moved through her _kata_ soothed her nerves.

Sweaty, agitated, and wishing she could just grab Kenshin and hold him tight to reassure herself he would not up and disappear—even though she _knew_ she was being ridiculous—she did not notice him return, not until she rounded in her kata to find him watching her, smiling.

"Your bath is ready, that it is, Kaoru-dono." The gentle lilt of his voice had more of an effect than all the hours she had spent in the dojo, and the tension left her weary body.

She said _thank you_, but he would not know it was for being _there_ and not for the bath.

Dinner came and went, and she greeted the stars with heavy thoughts and a far-away look. She almost did not notice Kenshin approaching until he placed the tray next to her, laden with a teapot and cups.

She was dressed in a _yukata_, and when she blinked out of her thoughts, she noticed he was dressed in one as well. The damp hair suggested he had just bathed.

"May this one join you?" Kenshin inquired as he took seat on the other side of the tray.

She smiled at him. "Of course, Kenshin." However, when she went to pour the tea, his hands reached out as well. His fingers brushed hers briefly, before he smiled and took the teapot, pouring their cups.

"Kaoru-dono has had a long day of training. This one would be most happy to pour her tea for her," He said in explanation, handing her a cup. For whatever reason, the statement made her blush, and she quickly brought the pottery to her lips to hide the fact.

They sat quietly, watching the stars and nursing their tea, until Kenshin finally placed his cup down. Kaoru glanced over at him to see his eyes on her. She bit her lip, as the look he gave her made her nervous—she was not sure why.

He smiled then, one of those little smiles that was not rurouni, but _Kenshin_. "Kaoru-dono... This one is home."

Her breath caught at that, shaky fingers nearly dropping her teacup before she put it down. Placing her hands in her lap, she felt an ashamed flush stain her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Kenshin..."

"No," He interrupted softly, taking the tray and moving it out of the way. She heard the rustle of his clothes as he scooted over beside her. "This one apologizes. This one did not realize that Kaoru-dono still had doubts."

She went to shake her head—to deny, and to apologize, to reassure and to hide, however the warm brush of callused fingertips against her cheek made time stand still. Wide eyes stared at her rurouni who was no longer _rurouni_. He held her gaze captive, warm violet open for her to see the unspoken love and dedication within. Things he had not directly said were all there, and she felt tears gather, threatening to fall. When one finally did, his thumb swept it away with the softest of motions—a reminder of how gentle he could be.

"Kenshin," She tried, but her voice broke and she bit her lip again, trying not to cry. She shook her head, closing her eyes.

His hand left her face, brushing her shoulder before she was enveloped in warmth and comfort and _Kenshin_. He held her close, hands moving in soothing motions, and when he spoke, she could not help the fall of tears just then—but they were tears of _happiness. _She hugged him, tightly, fingers gripping the material of his robe, as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"_Tadaima, Kaoru-dono."_

And he really, truly meant it. He was rurouni no longer. Kaoru was _home._

**XX**

**Translations**

_Satsuki_ – The month of May

_Shinai_ – Bamboo practice sword.

_Yukata_ – sleep wear/summer robe.

_Tadaima_ - "I'm home;" "I'm back."

_I did not proof this. It probably shows_. -_Rain_

_Edit: Yep. It showed. Now it's less embarrassing._


End file.
